<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonedeaf by SimpSupreme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787864">Tonedeaf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpSupreme/pseuds/SimpSupreme'>SimpSupreme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I wrote this in 30 minutes, Prison!Dream, Prison!Tommy, Spoilers for Tommyinnits 3/1 stream, graphic death, violence against a minor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpSupreme/pseuds/SimpSupreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their breaking point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tonedeaf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MAJOR SPOILERS FOR TOMMY'S STREAM</p><p>anyway i watched the stream and got inspired. Plus trend jacking is real give me my clout.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theres so much screaming, Tommy isnt sure how coherent his words are anymore but that doesnt matter. Nothing matters anymore. All that he cares about is venting as much of the choking vitriol that bubbles and boils within his chest. All he wants is to scream his emotions into the empty air in some hope that will make their weight less crushing. He just wants it to stop, the ache of all that anger and hate and pain. He wants to feel at peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream's hand lashes out, curled into a tight fist as it collides with Tommy's cheek and knocks him back against the wall but Tommy’s verbal assault barely stumbles in his rage. He grits his teeth against the bruising pain and instead just keeps shouting, head so deep underwater he only hears Dream's voice as a warped murmur. His own voice is muffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream advances on him, predatory and vicious. He looks awful now, a steady diet of potatoes and confinement has changed him. He's always been lean, always been narrow and angular. He was built more for speed and agility than strength. But now he isnt just lean he's thin, his muscles are ropes clinging to a fragile frame of bone, both things stark underneath the almost translucent skin. His dirty blond hair is lank and dull, groomed to the best of Dreams abilities but dying without the proper nutrition and sun. Dream's eyes behind his mask are bloodshot and hugely dilated and he moves with an inhuman twitchiness now. Dream was still a threat, a predator, but he felt so different now, so changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tommy notes each of these changes Dream’s foot collides with his chest and he chokes, his words finally tapering off. Were they arguing about Schlatt? He wasnt sure, he wasnt sure of anything besides the bony man in front of him and the oppressively small room around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream...stop," he wheezes, kicking his legs out in retaliation causing Dream to step away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man looks down at him, head tilted to the side, mask empty and expressionless. His head turns slightly to the right and Tommy follows his glare to the small pile of fur and limbs laying in the corner. He stares at the cat, the cat whose neck he snapped. Why did he do that? Why would he do that? That's never been him. He... he wouldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream made him, Dream made him do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You aren’t ever going to get out," Tommy coughs and the figure in front of him goes entirely rigid. "You won’t ever escape."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy props himself up, an arm wrapped around his chest as he meets the glint of Dream’s eyes behind his mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to leave this place and you won't ever get out because you're a liar," he laughs, "You're a liar and this Revive Book isn't real."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream's body rolls, his knees bending further into a crouch but he remains silent, watching Tommy who only laughs at him. There's nothing but terror in him now, terror at the man in front of him, terror at the walls pressing down around him shortening his breaths, terror at what Dream would do if he did escape. Tommy knows only a deep instinctual animal fear now, it fills his mind and clogs his throat and he swallows and grins, translucent bravado all he has left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Schlatt is dead Dream, I've seen his corpse and you might as well be. You’ve been left here to </span>
  <b>rot</b>
  <span>. You're going to be stuck here </span>
  <b>forever</b>
  <span>." Tommy barks a dark laugh. Dream stares at him, his gaze heavy, almost crushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves so fast Tommy can't even scream. One minute he's two strides away and the next he's on top of Tommy, bony legs pressing Tommy's own limbs harshly into obsidian and long thin fingers wrap around his head. The fingers dig into Tommy flesh as his skull is wrenched toward Dream’s chest, towards his looming face so Tommy can hear his heavy panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Dream shoves his head into the wall with a thunderous crack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy howls, and bucks, hands reaching up to claw at his attackers hands, trying to pry them from his face but Dream is relentless. He drags Tommy's head away and drives it into the wall again as though he is trying to mine the obsidian with Tommy's skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy screams and Dream shoves his head down again and again and again and again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His struggles grow weaker, his clawing fingers reduced to wriggling pathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>CRUNCH</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy's body twitches one, twice, three times and goes still. Blood and chunks dribble from his skull and paint the wall Dream used as a weapon. His grey blue eyes are wide and staring, pupils slowing dilating, filling the sockets with their empty black void. Dream sits close, watching it happen, staring into the growing pupils and smiling beneath his mask when all thats reflected back at him is his own features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No anger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No hate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just emptiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smiles and staggers to his feet, traipsing across and the room and flopping into the corner next to the cat, pulling its small limp body into his arms and beginning to stroke its cold fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums, tunelessly and without cadence and bobs his head from side to side along with the music only he hears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He no longer has to listen to Tommy’s tonedeaf rants.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>